Puppy's Good Fortune
by talinsquall
Summary: A two-shot sequel side-story to “Tomcat’s Luck.” Puppy Zack makes everything better! Sephiroth/Zack/Leon.Cloud/Reno-little . Yaoi, Magical-Induced Anthropomorphism, OOC, AU, Lemons, Threesome, Light D/S, Cursing. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Damn, cats are fascinating creatures! If you're wondering why Sephiroth gets so pissed off with Leon's bed wear, I provided a link on my profile page. Personally, I find it sexy as hell. But when you're expecting naked Kitten booty… I figure Sephiroth and Zack should have their own chapter, so I'm making this a two-shot.

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts - Final Fantasy 7

Summary: A two-shot sequel side-story to "Tomcat's Luck." Puppy Zack makes everything better!

Pairings: Sephiroth/Zack/Leon

Warnings: Yaoi, Magical-Induced Anthropomorphism, OOC, AU, Oral and Anal Sex, Light D/S, Cursing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. All characters in this story are eighteen and over.

**Puppy's Good Fortune**

XXX

_**Approximately two hours after the ending of "Tomcat's Luck"…**_

Perched high on the counter top of his shared home with Sephiroth and Zack, Leon gazed curiously as the two wolves devoured their barely cooked meal. Blue-grey eyes blinking slowly with undisguised affection. Being a feline, he ate small meals during the day, instead of one huge meal. "Did I leave the stomach dish too long on the stove? Should I have put more onions with the liver? Please let me know, Zack."

Shoveling the food down as quickly as he could, tail wagging non-stop, Zack's reply could hardly be understood. "Delicious! Don't change a thing! Love you. Love you so much, Kitten."

Ears moving back in slight disgust, Sephiroth motioned for Leon to come join them at the table. "Hard to believe, but Zackary speaks the truth. A hero's heart is easily won when it is well-fed. Thank you for another perfect feast, Pretty Lion."

Swaying by, Leon tentatively rubbed his face against the top of Zack's head. Only Sephiroth's quick reflexes saved him from a body-crushing Puppy glomp. "I'm just happy Zack likes my cooking. Although, I have to ask if he'll be finished anytime soon. I still have to clean the kitchen."

Sephiroth clasped Leon's mewing form closer, while subtly massaging the underside of the Lion's tail. "Go and get ready for bed, Leon. Zackary and I shall take care of the clean-up."

Halting the content kneading on Sephiroth's chest, Leon raised his head to stare into glowing emerald irises. "You're going to wash dishes?"

Sephiroth chuckled heartily, while Zack downed another roast beast. "Of course not. I shall supervise Zackary, ensuring our plate ware survives."

Tail flicking with agitation, Leon grasped tight to the lapels of Sephiroth's leather coat. A blush rising quick to cover his whole body. "Husband? Could you talk to Zack a little more before coming to bed? I don't understand. We've just met, but I can feel his love for me from across the room. When he hugged me, I thought my ribs would crack. If he's like this when we mate, I'm afraid he'll break me."

Emitting a low purr to comfort, Sephiroth nuzzled Leon's cheek. "Trust in your mates, Leon. If I remember correctly, Strife told you of Zackary's gentle care during their flight from Nibelheim. Your form shall be lavished by my Puppy's loving devotion in kind, I assure you."

Leon startled to feel an unfamiliar touch run down his back. He turned to view beseeching eyes of glowing violet-blue.

"Don't worry, Leon. I won't hurt you. I promise on my SOLDIER's honor."

Allowing the tiniest smile to grace his features, Leon twisted in Sephiroth's lap. Taking Zack's surprised face between his hands, he gave his new mate a kiss which brought tears to the Puppy's eyes.

Releasing Zack's shocked visage, Leon roused Sephiroth further with a soft lick to the chin. Rising up, he walked to the bedroom. Lithe hips swinging with each step.

Zack's hidden nervousness ratcheted up to level 10. "S-s-seph? I think I just came in my pants. This pup isn't gonna make it."

Hackles rising slightly, Sephiroth glued his mate to the chair with a firm stare-down. Grabbing Zack by the scruff, he shook the whining wolf to get his attention. "Control, Zackary. Remember your SOLDIER training. Gather the dishes for washing."

With submissive head lowered, and ears pulled back, Zack's yearning eyes remained on the open bedroom door. "Buuut Seeeph… I want Kitten noooow."

Folding all the dirty plates and silverware into the tablecloth, Sephiroth stood up with soiled bundle in one hand and pouting Puppy in the other.

Irritation leaking from every pore, Sephiroth marched into the kitchen. Dragging Zack each step of the way, he muttered the sacred words which stopped him from throttling his cock-enslaved mate every time. "I love you. I love you. I love you…"

XXX

Zack felt so proud of himself. Cleaning the kitchen in record time, he only broke two plates.

After removing his new clothes, seemingly in one pull, Zack sat naked on the bed. Merry eyes remaining locked on the closed bathroom door. If his tail wagged any harder, it would fall off.

On the other hand, Sephiroth chose to keep his pants on, while shedding everything else. Falling into a light meditative trance, he calmed himself and Zack by slowly scratching between the Puppy's ears. Tonight, he planned to take both Leon and Zack until dawn came or they both passed out.

The mates held their breath as the bathroom door opened and Leon's winsome form made its way out.

Zack's sigh of lust-filled love quickly changed to a high yelp of pain when Sephiroth's hand clenched onto his ears in reflex. "Seph! Let go! Connected! Remember!?!"

Emitting a deep continuous growl, Sephiroth released Zack's ears and strode over to Leon's shivering form. "Prudish and deceiving. You swore you would hide your beauty from me no longer. Where hides the rest? I shall burn them as I have burnt the others."

With Sephiroth's fast approach, Leon's feline instincts took over. Hastily falling to his side on the floor, he clutched the nightgown enveloping his whole body. "Calm, Husband. Please! I showed you all my hiding places! I just overlooked this one. I was going to take the gown off as soon as I reached the bed. I swear!"

Sephiroth's answering roar rocked the house's foundation. "More lies! Does my mate think me a fool? Your hiding places encompass this whole planet! Tomorrow, you shall show me each and every one. I warned you, Leon. I will not abide deceit in our marriage!"

Covering flattened ears with both hands, Leon rolled up into a small ball. The Lion knew this was a bad idea before he even exited the bathroom, but he couldn't change himself overnight. Unconsciously, a panic-filled meow of distress issued from his mouth.

Shocked back to sanity by spying his prostrate Kitten on the floor, an ashamed Sephiroth felt the blinding rage drain from his body. Bending down, he swiftly carried Leon's quivering form to Zack's waiting embrace. "I ask your forgiveness, Mate. My ultimate fear is you leaving me. Yet, by my very actions, I drive you away."

Placing Leon's tense form in Zack's strong hold, Sephiroth encompassed them both with his long arms. "My anger and jealousy have wreaked havoc once more. Help me, Puppy. I know not what to do."

Relaxing fully in Sephiroth's secure hug, Zack nudged Leon's tear-stained face from its hiding place. Licking the falling drops away, he smiled, feeling Leon's tail wrap around his middle. "Hiding places, huh? Seems we snagged ourselves an orphan."

Alarmed, Leon looked at Zack's amused face. "How did you know?"

Chuckling, Zack gently loosened the top of Leon's nightgown, while laying soft kisses along tan collarbones. "Reno was notorious for hiding stuff. I finally got curious one day and asked him why. It wasn't like he was destitute. The Turks were the highest paid employees of Shinra. Reno said I wouldn't understand because I grew up with a family. I guess things are different when you have to rely on yourself."

Tipping Leon's face up, Zack left the Lion breathless with a deep kiss. "Reno said it was harder if you were pretty. When the other kids weren't trying to rape you, they were stealing and tearing all your stuff up when you weren't around. Call me dumb, but I'm pretty sure you were the prettiest."

Leon's blush rose up with a vengeance. "Actually, Irvine was. He was always mistaken for a girl. But he got adopted, I didn't. The prospective parents thought I was strange because I never said anything."

While Sephiroth's deep rumbling purrs comforted both mates, Zack pulled Leon's nightgown off his shoulders, leaving them bare for his kisses. "I get the hiding kink. What about the piss-off-Sephiroth jammies?"

Flinging his head back, Leon moaned as each shoulder was lavished with licks and kisses from Zack and Sephiroth. "My skin. The boys said my skin shined in the moonlight. It was soft like a girl's. They always wanted to touch it. The one time I didn't wear this, the others held me down. If Matron hadn't come in, they would have raped me. After that, she put me in a room by myself."

Zack quieted Sephiroth's rising anger with soft pets to the head. "Poor pretty kitty. See, Seph? Leon was just protecting the goods, making sure there would be less men for us to hunt down and kill."

Leon vehemently shook his head, grabbing Zack's arm with one hand, and Sephiroth's with the other. He ground his backside against Zack's rock-hard erection. "No! They're dead already. Heartless killed them all. Gods! One of you. I want it. I want it now!"

Since Sephiroth was Dominant, a whining Zack looked to him for permission.

Rotating around, Sephiroth placed his two mates on the bed with a pleased smile. "You've done well, Zackary. Enjoy your prize."

Thanking Sephiroth with a bruising kiss, Zack took a few deep breaths before following orders.

XXX

Having laid Leon on his side, with one long leg slung over a strong shoulder, a dumbstruck Zack stared down at the exposed Promised Land. "Leon? I realize you're special; but does your butt always smell like apple pie?"

Leon enchanted Zack with a sweet smile, while his rough tongue continued to kitty-lick Sephiroth to heightened ecstasy. "Aerith makes an all-natural lotion for my skin. She makes each of us a special one. Cloud's smells like blueberries. Mine used to smell like cinnamon, but she changed the aroma slightly two weeks ago. She didn't give me a reason why. Do you like it?"

Zack frantically nodded his head until Sephiroth's main wing smacked him on the back. "Y-y-yeah, I always liked apples."

Careful of his fangs, Leon sipped the tip of Sephiroth's erection. "I'm glad. I placed the container on the bedside table if you want more."

Knocking a lamp over, Zack fumbled for the bottle. Squeezing half of it in his hand, he fisted the contents on his member. Tongue somewhat lolling out his mouth, he began to push his way into Leon's entrance, before he stopped with a gasp. "Cherish! Oh yeah, gotta cherish. Uh, Leon? Do ya need me to cherish you some more?"

It took everything inside Leon not to crack up laughing. "No, Zack. I prepared myself in the bathroom. Our husband said to trust you and I do. Come inside, Puppy. Love me."

Placing his hands on either side of Leon's hips, Zack carefully plunged his way in. Wolf ears erect and alert for any signs of Kitten distress. "Oh yeah. Tight. So tight. Too tight. Gods, Leon! How long have you and Seph been mated. You're gonna break me in half!"

Writhing under Sephiroth's caresses, Leon purred with delight. "Mmm. Four months and counting. I've always been accused of being a tight-ass. Lucky you."

Conscious of his strength, Zack continued to thrust into the sweetest ass his cock ever tasted. "Lucky. So lucky."

Leon undulated his hips, so Zack speared his prostate with each stroke. "I love my wolves. I love them so much."

Sephiroth's glowing eyes drunk in the lovely scene. Leaning over, he began to masturbate Leon's drooling erection with a firm hand. The night was young, but his Puppy still needed to be marked and mated.

Leon reacted with a screeching yowl. "More! More! I want more!"

Sweat dripping from his forehead, Zack doubled his thrusts, but concentrated hard so the impact wouldn't break Leon's pelvis. "Can't… hold… out… much… longer. Seph, you're not helping."

Sephiroth answered with an exceedingly evil smirk. "Yes. I know."

With a twist of the wrist, Sephiroth sent Leon to Kitty Heaven, bringing a howling Zack along for the ride. Collecting his Kitten's sweet milk into his hand, the smiling dominant wolf licked up his reward. "It is good to be me."

Flopping down next to Leon's quivering form, Zack embraced his new mate tight. "Are you okay, Leon? Did I hurt you?"

Purring with contentment, Leon kneaded the bed sheets in front of him. "My Puppy loved me so well. Thank you."

For the hundredth time that day, Zack bit his lip to halt the tears. Gathering his mewing gift in his arms, the wolf held the feline close. "What did we do to deserve our Kitten, Seph?"

Bending down, Sephiroth kissed both his mates. "All your doing, Zackary. You had enough good fortune for the both of us."

Zack beamed up at his first love. A solitary tear trailing down his cheek. "I missed you, Seph. I missed you so much."

Gently disengaging Zack from Leon's slumbering form, Sephiroth wrapped his Puppy into his arms. "Show me, Zack. Show me how much you missed me."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I just realized, after writing over 40 stories, I've never written Sephiroth/Zack having sexual relations. Astonishing. I'm sorry to say plans have changed and I'm going to have to call this the official ending to the series. I hope you enjoyed it!

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts - Final Fantasy 7

Summary: A two-shot sequel side-story to "Tomcat's Luck." Puppy Zack makes everything better!

Pairings: Sephiroth/Zack/Leon, Cloud/Reno (a little)

Warnings: Yaoi, Magical-Induced Anthropomorphism, OOC, AU, Oral and Anal Sex, Light D/S, Cursing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. All characters in this story are eighteen and over.

**Puppy's Good Fortune - Part II**

XXX

The eerie sound of howling filled the night. The rest of the wolves of Radiant Garden joined along, welcoming the Dominant's long-lost mate to the pack.

Reno waited a full five minutes before unplugging his sensitive ears. "Cat can't get no sleep around here. Goddamn racket. What the fuck is it this time, yo?"

To Reno's astonishment, Cloud bounced on the bed, almost knocking him out of it. "Zack's back! Aerith said he'd be returning, but I didn't think it would be this soon. I can't wait to see him tomorrow!"

Reno wrapped his body around Cloud's excited figure. "Showtime's finally back, huh? Good timing. Ya really missed him, Baby. Didn't ya?"

Sobering in an instant, Cloud held his purring feline tight. "Yeah. I missed him a lot."

Releasing more of his scent, Reno rubbed his body against Cloud's. "Feel ya shuttin' down again, Spiky. Ain't gonna let it happen. Woke me up with all that howlin.' Gotta make it right, yo."

Inhaling deep, Cloud's nostrils flared. "Reno, we've already fucked five times tonight. If I start now, you won't be able to walk tomorrow."

Reclining back onto the sheets, Reno executed a full-body stretch, making sure his scent-riddled tail waved in Cloud's growling face. "Good thing Aerith's right next door to heal my ass tomorrow. Isn't it?"

Cloud pounced without remorse. "Your funeral, Turk."

Reno caught Cloud with legs opened wide. "What a way to go, yo!"

XXX

Zack paused in his licking of Sephiroth's chin. "Geeze, Seph. Did ya have to tell everybody right when we're doing it?"

Sephiroth ignored a snickering Leon, who was awakened by his exultant howling. "Considering we are wolves, I am merely following standard procedure. You are my mate, along with Leon. As such, you shall be given the proper respect by the pack starting tomorrow."

Zack flopped down next to Leon's laughing form. "Standard procedure? Man, Seph. We may have left the military, but the military never left you."

Filling the room with deep, rumbling growls, Sephiroth reminded Zack of the task at hand, by quickly flipping the Puppy onto his face, and biting the back of his neck hard.

With ears drawn back and tail tucked fully between his haunches, Zack filled the air with pitiful whines. "Don't hurt, Seph. I'm not leaving again. Promise."

Releasing Zack's neck, Sephiroth licked the fast-healing wound clean. "I know, Beloved. You have never left my side of your own free will. All the blame lies with me. I apologize, Zackary. Although this is your homecoming, I fear I cannot be gentle tonight."

Zack lowered his torso to the bed, while raising his pelvis, lining his entrance up with Sephiroth's engorged member. "SOLDIER, First Class. Remember? It'll take more than a little tear to take down this pup."

Keeping his head lowered submissively, a quick-thinking Leon slunk around the pair, hastily slicking Sephiroth's erection and leaving a dribble of lotion to trail past Zack's winking hole. A warning snarl from Sephiroth sent him scurrying to lay next to Zack's side.

Zack lavished Leon's blushing face with Puppy kisses. "Pretty Kitten's so good to me."

Witnessing the lovely scene, Sephiroth could take no more. Grabbing Zack's slim hips, the wolf forged his way in with two huge thrusts, failing to stop until his balls smacked against spasming buttocks.

Perturbed by the echoing silence in the room, Sephiroth halted his actions. "Zackary, is your condition alright? May I continue?"

Wiping the tears onto the bed sheets, Zack turned to show Sephiroth a trembling brave face. "Y-y-yes?"

Expelling a groan of dismay, Sephiroth leaned over to wipe away a missed tear. "When will my mates understand? Although I am dominant, I refuse to be a tyrant. My mates' well-being shall always be held above my own satisfaction. I refuse to move until you are truly okay, Zack."

Closing his eyes, Zack tried to breathe past the pain. "Thanks, Seph. Just give me a min- Oh fuck, yeah!"

Glowing violet-blue eyes flew open to spy the top of Leon's moving head around Zack's nether regions. "Leon? Oooh. Ummm. I'm not complaining; but what are you doing?"

Raising his head, a saucy Leon stuck his tongue out before answering. "I'm licking you better. Cats have little spines on their tongues for grooming. At least, they're supposed to be for grooming. I just think outside the box."

Deciding this was enough explanation, Leon returned to his marital duties. Utilizing the dexterity of his feline tongue to the fullest, he rimmed around Zack's stretched entrance.

Falling flat on his face, Zack moaned into the sheets. Internal muscles clutching Sephiroth in a vice-like grip, his hips moved in sync with Leon's tongue.

Feeling Zack's body turn to jelly under Leon's ministrations, Sephiroth lost no time in taking action.

Grabbing Leon by the mane, Sephiroth threw the giggling feline down next to Zack's writhing form.

Using the base of Zack's wild tail and one upraised thigh as handholds, Sephiroth humped his Puppy with all his enhanced strength. Carving Zack's insides with his cock, he pummeled the Puppy's prostate with each plunging stroke.

Unable to keep quiet on his best days, Zack issued a constant stream of pleasure-pained cries. Attempting to grab onto anything for purchase, he tore the sheets around him to ribbons.

Reveling in the knowledge his body would be next, Leon masturbated along. Three fingers scraped deep inside, readying him for the next round.

Wanting to hear his Puppy howl, the dominant wolf grasped Zack's head and pulled him back onto his lap. Resting on his heels, he wrapped his arms around Zack, trapping the Puppy to his chest.

Concentrating his assault on the little prostate gland inside, Sephiroth jammed Zack's yelping frame down, while his hips thrust up. Over and over, he continued to ram Zack's flopping body.

Clutching Sephiroth's main wing with one hand and strong hip with the other, Zack gave up trying to keep up with his mate. Surrendering himself to the overwhelming sensations running throughout his body, he shuddered to feel Leon's wicked tongue wrap around his leaking cock. "Yes. Please. Hurtin' me so good. Bring me home."

Covering sharp teeth with his lips, Leon swallowed Zack's erection whole. Swallowing convulsively around the drooling member, he choked back a scream while his own self-inflicted orgasm rocked his body.

With lusty eyes, Zack and Sephiroth watched Leon's body thrust into the mattress. Lotion-slick fingers continuing to plunge inside, his erection sprayed its release over ruined sheets.

Witnessing the debauchery proved too much for the ecstatic Puppy. Throwing his head back, the wolf howled his orgasm to all the citizens of Radiant Garden. His release quickly swallowed up by a thirsting Kitten.

Sephiroth gasped, feeling Zack's canal lock him in place.

Growling as he fought his mate's iron hold, Sephiroth finally surrendered with a house-shaking howl of his own. The volume increasing until all of Radiant Garden knew of the mating.

Sephiroth ended the crescendo with a scarring bite to Zack's neck juncture, marking his Puppy once again as beloved Mate.

Falling forward, Sephiroth barely missed crushing Zack's collapsed figure.

Carefully withdrawing from Zack's lax body, Sephiroth whined to spy blood-tinged semen gush from his Puppy's entrance. "Monster. No matter how much I atone. I shall always be a lust-filled beast of the Darkness."

Zack gingerly turned in place. Licking along a firm chin, he relaxed Sephiroth with a gentle kiss. "Hey, those wings are wings of an angel. Remember? For your information, I love my lust-filled Beast and so does Leon, so quit saying it like it's a bad thing."

Sephiroth smiled to feel Leon slide up against him. "Comforting as always, Beloved. Well, it appears we have an impatient feline awaiting his turn. While I leave you to heal in the interim, I shall take care of our Kitten. Gods forbid, I should be lacking in my spousal duties."

Zack grinned, watching Leon's nimble fingers unhinge Sephiroth's control. "Sure thing, Seph. Can't piss off the Kitten. He's the only one who can cook."

Sephiroth halted his caresses to glare Zack down. "Honestly, Zackary. Do you not think of anything besides your stomach?"

Glowing all over with glee, Zack made Leon purr by licking his tail. "Absolutely, but my stomach seems to overrule my cock every time."

Shaking his head in disgust, Sephiroth looked down into Leon's smiling eyes. "It is not too late. We could still get a refund."

Leon laughed, knowing Sephiroth would never part with his Puppy. "No. I changed my mind. Let's keep him."


End file.
